Conventional systems and methods of stringing a racket require the use of two opposing clamps applied at each point a string is pulled through opposing grommet holes on the racket. The two opposing clamps are used to hold tension on a segment of the string while a different segment of the string is tensioned. The clamps are then moved to another portion of the racket for tensioning yet another segment of string. This process is repeated over and over again throughout the stringing of the racket, and requires repositioning of the clamps, multiple times.
Accordingly, users and designers of racket stringing systems continue to seek more efficient racket stringing systems.